The Last Avalon
by Princess Angel1
Summary: A warrior princess becomes a kingdoms last hope when armies invades. Sakura is a hard rival for the conqueror, Syaoran. She must learn to use her gifts and win his trust. Just as she does, her former fiance returns. To save her people, Sakura must choose.
1. Capture

****

Summary 

Into a world of danger and dark enchantment comes a warrior princess destined to become a legend…

As the marauding Li army storm her island kingdom, the last princess of the legendary Avalon defies the invaders--and becomes the last hope for her people. 

Sakura makes a formidable opponent for the infamous Li conqueror, General Syaoran. Trained in the ancient arts of war and diplomacy, she has inherited the magical powers of a CardCaptor. There hasn't been a real CardCaptor for more than three centuries. Together with her natural Avalon abilities, she could be very powerful…if she knew how to use them.

To win back her kingdom, Sakura must learn to harness her mysterious gifts AND win the General's trust. But first she must convince him, that an Avalon princess is more useful to him alive than dead.

Just as she gains his trust though, Yukito, leader of the rebel forces and once Sakura's betrothed returns and forces her to make a terrible choice. Pure Avalon, Yukito has learnt to exploit his powers fully. With the last Avalon princess at his side, he would be unbeatable.

To save her people, Sakura must choose between the future and the past…

The Last Avalon

By Angelic Princess

****

Disclaimer: Okay, this book is based on a book by Cory Daniells (and I don't own it, though I own the story) so if you've read it, don't spoil it for everyone!! I also don't own CardCaptor Sakura, (what do I own???) and please don't copy. Please R+R, 'cause I loooovvveeeeee getting reviews! It really makes my day, I can even take a little 'constructive criticism' but no flames please! If you don't like it, don't read it. That's about it J Oh yeah, sorry to all you Yukito fans out there, but in this story he is bbbbaaaaaddddddddd with a capital B and VERY OOC.

****

Chapter 1: Capture

****

GENERAL Li strode the halls of the Palace, triumphant. But even though the last of the Avalon royal family had surrendered, he did not feel victorious. His father, the Li King, was dead. 

He heard glass shattering, scuffling noises and a man's yelp of pain. According to the terms of surrender, there was to be no wanton destruction. Heart pounding, he raced off to where the noise came from. Besides, he wanted to study the renowned Avalon culture, and to do that, he needed to preserve everything possible. 

He cursed in three languages. There was to be no looting, no women. It had been a lot to ask of his men, who had followed him so faithfully in so many battles. They expected--no, they _deserved _the 'spoils of war'. 

Trying to suppress his annoyance, he strode towards a set of ornate double doors. He heard some shouts, a thud and more curses. Throwing the doors open, he surveyed the wreckage--pots and scrolls lay smashed and damaged everywhere, books fallen astray, and the unmistakable stench of liquid preserver. 

Two men had their backs to him, restraining a woman. The other three circled the captive, injured. An old man lay in the corner. Syaoran immediately dismissed him as the one that had caused this chaos. It must have been the woman they were trying to subdue. He cursed silently. It wasn't like his Elite Guard to disobey an order like this.

"Halt! What is this?"

The guards turned around, looking almost sheepish. Amusement pierced his irritation, but he didn't show it. He signaled his men to turn her around, and prepared to be lenient. He could afford to, his army was victorious. 

But this was no ordinary captive. His eyes widened as he saw her. This was one of the legendary Avalon. In his culture, a creature with mysterious powers and who looked nothing like them. Riveted by the sight of her, Syaoran felt his body respond. Disheveled, but defiant, she glared at him with big, emerald eyes. Her long auburn tresses hung down over her perfect, creamy skin. Absently, he wondered what it would feel like to stroke it. His fingers tingled with anticipation.

Shocked, he licked dry lips. He should be repelled by her. According to the Li priests, women possessed weak, inferior souls, especially the Avalon. They were no more than beasts. If so, then why did he read intelligence in those astonishing eyes?

Suddenly, he shuddered, aware of a strange scent. It was coming from her, he realized. Why didn't she fear for her life? Then he remembered an important fact: Pure Avalon possessed magic that was rumored to be great. He saw her light pink aura flare, it was strong, very strong.

"Stop that!" he commanded. She blinked innocently.

"Stop what?"

Syaoran cursed under his breath. How could he explain it without looking the fool? Who would believe him anyway? And just what _could_ the girl do? All these questions raced through his mind. The legends said that these pure Avalon possessed incredible powers, if they knew how to use it. 

Stifling his disquiet, he turned on his men and said,

"So it takes five of you to subdue a mere female!" They wilted under the attack, resentfully eyeing the ground. The Avalon smiled, and he caught a glimpse of her sharp, white teeth. She was enjoying the guards' discomfort, the hellcat!

He itched to wipe that sly smile from her face, to subdue those defiant eyes and see that proud chin fall.

Syaoran assessed his captive. She was very young. Too young to go to battle probably, that was why she hadn't been killed with the others. Syaoran grimaced--how barbaric of these people, sending their women off to be slaughtered.

The Elite Guard watched with bated breath as the conquering Li General faced the last of the Avalon royal family.

Sakura met his eyes, determined not to show how much he unnerved her. She'd heard of the intimidating, dangerously handsome General. But seeing him in the flesh was startling. His presence dominated the room. She even had to look up to him! Being pure Avalon, only the tallest people could look her in straight in the eye. She hadn't noticed until now how much she enjoyed looking down on people. 

But it was more than that. This Li General was utterly alien with his flamboyant war finery. Having removed his helmet, she could see his messy, coppery hair. With those intense amber eyes, he was the opposite of her kind, unknown and unknowable. His aura was strong, a dark green hue.

But what unnerved her most was the sharp intelligence she perceived in his calculating eyes and the cynical twist to his mouth. Here was a man who believed in nothing, would stop at nothing. As she held his eyes, she realized that he was assessing her. Fear prickled her skin. There was nothing she could do, because two of these barbarians were holding her arms, and she could not reach her key. Trying to reach magic without it was near pointless. In addition, this man also seemed sensitive to magic. That meant that Sakura would have to tread very carefully.

This Li was too clever for her liking. She feared perceptive intelligence in an invader more than brutality. Worse, she was his captive! To face her captor like this. But she would not grovel. If only she had listened to her grandmother's advice! Not so long ago, she had been unwilling to face this surrender. If only she could go back and retrace those impetuous steps that had led her to this!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, how did u guys lyke it? Please, please review! I totally love them!!! And give me ideas, improvements, criticm, nything! Especially praise! I love praise! Hehehe 


	2. Meeting

****

The Last Avalon

By Angelic Princess

Disclaimer: Hiiiiiii again! Thank u to all u ppl that reviewed! I went hypo when I read them, I just couldn't wait to finish this! I have to get these ideas down b4 I lose them! Remember, review, review, review! Oh, yeah, the title of the book I based this is called the Last T'en. Btw, r there ny Artemis Fowl fans out there? Try da book, its great! I have a fanfic 4 that too, plz check it out! Yukito also, in case nyone wanted to knoe, looks a lot more like Yue in dis story. Okay now, on with it! 

****

Chapter 2: Meeting

SAKURA'S delicate fingers closed in fists of rage. 

"I hate him! I hate him! I-"

"Sakura!"

With a guilty start, she turned to face her grandmother, Nadeshiko, the Keeper of the Cards. It had been an honor for her family, that one of a minor branch to the Emperor would have been picked Keeper of the Cards. But only if they learned to harness and use the power of the Cards did they earn the title of CardCaptor. There hadn't been one for over three centuries, and it had been rumored that the powers of the Cards had been lost over the years and eventually faded into legend. 

Nadeshiko, like Sakura, was pure Avalon. She had been thought to be the last pure Avalon to be born, because of all the interbreeding with the locals, but then Sakura and Yukito had been born. Yukito. He had once been her betrothed, but for sure must now be dead. He was so alive, so intense! Her heart raced at the memory of him. He had earned himself a title for being daring and strong in magic. Her family had been honored when he had chosen to ally his line with hers. Traditionally, pure Avalon did not bond, she would have been the first ever. 

As all pure Avalon received a key/staff that was the source of their magic. Now, Nadeshiko lifted her staff, and began to farseek. Sakura joined her. Her gaze flew over the Palace walls and to the plains beyond it. There he was. Resplendent in his barbarian battledress, a defiant red crest of feathers topped his helmet, rippling in the breeze.

Even from this distance, Sakura could clearly see that arrogant face, tanned from the harsh sun of his northern homeland, the Li Kingdom. It was a word to strike fear into the hearts of peaceful people everywhere. The General sat astride a magnificent black stallion.

"Barbarians!" Sakura hissed.

"Come here Sakura." Nadeshiko's voice was soft. "The General demands a peaceful surrender. If not-"

"No! I'd rather die"

"Listen, Sakura, what about the people? Don't we owe it to them? Our pride is a small irrelevance compared with the lives of hundreds of people." Sakura's throat was tight with emotion. Even as the Emperor and the Empress led separate armies in a pincer attack as a last resort, it must have failed. All lost!

Other than Nadeshiko, all her other relatives, especially her beloved family were dead. She remembered the dream she had last night. A vision of a bloody battlefield, vultures picking at corpses, the screams of dying horses and the moans of the wounded. She hadn't known if it was real or not. It all seemed too vivid.

"If only our mainland allies hadn't deserted us!" Sakura said in frustration. 

"It is to late for anything to be changed. True, the southern allies have not honored their treaty, but if they had gone to war with the General, it would've just meant more bloodshed. Sakura listen to me. To have gotten this far, the General must have conquered all resistance. He stands at our gates even now. We can expect no aid. All we can do is surrender. We must." 

"No! What right have they, to march across our lands and take by force what has been ours?"

"The same right our ancestors had when they defeated the simple farm folk and lay claim to Fair Isle. The right of might." Sakura's skin went cold. She hadn't ever really thought that her ancestors had invaded this land itself. Over the centuries, the Avalon had interbred with the people until they had become just one of the locals, and the people had developed a fierce loyalty to the Avalon. Sakura blinked back tears of fury and shook her head.

"Better to live and protect them!" Nadeshiko hissed. "If we force him to lay siege on us, he will punish our defiance by killing us all."

Sakura bowed her head in acknowledgement, but resentment burned deep within her. Forced by fascination and revulsion, she began to farseek again. 

General Syaoran was the first born of the old King's second wife. Wife! That word stank with slavery. Still what could you expect of a culture, that allowed men to 'have' more than one bond-partner and called them 'wives' not equals?

Young King Gharavan was the first born of the first wife, therefore, he had been the one to inherit the throne when his father had died, even though Syaoran had been older. He would be following at a more leisurely pace, strengthening the General's victories. Rumor ran wild concerning the Li General, his cunning, his bravery in battle. Even now, he stood at the gated of the Palace, Sakura had to admit he was a brilliant tactician.

It was said that the men who served under the General adored him, that he lived a charmed life, working his way to where he was by skill and ability, not connections or royal blood. 

Creeping slowly across the mainland like a plague, year by year, the Li soldiers, under the young General's leadership had advanced steadily, devouring all resistance in their paths. Through brilliant strategy, in one short season General Syaoran had defeated the Avalon. He was on the brink of the ultimate victory. Fair Isle, the center of Avalon learning and culture was within his grasp. 

From his fertile, strategically-placed island, the General would control the main trade routes, just as Sakura's people had done for six centuries. Studying the rows of men standing at attention, she had to admit that despite their constant battles, they looked remarkably fresh and their pride was obvious.

Releasing her key, Sakura swallowed uneasily. She did not like her position. It would have been better to die on the battlefield than be kept a captive. She had resented her father's decision to keep her in the Palace. It had been strongly enforced by her older brother Touya, who had always been so over-protective of her. She remembered, smiling a little, how Touya had raged when he found out she was to bond with Yukito.

She herself had never imagined this would happen. But Yukito had anticipated everyone's objections, and brought them a document, signed by the Emperor and Empress themselves, and witnessed by the head of the Church, the Beatific.

She also had not been so sure. Something about Yukito made her senses quicken with something like to danger. She recalled how Yukito had come striding towards her, fine silver hair lifting in the breeze, piercing platinum eyes fixed on her. She longed to put her guard down. All her life, she had been treated differently, almost reverently by the others. 

Having heard of the many tales of the Li General's tactical brilliance, she was curious to get a closer look at the man that had subdues the Northern Kingdoms, allied the Li Kingdom to the Southern ones, and conquered Fair Isle all in one summer. Raising her key, he located General Syaoran again. His commanders gathered all around him, no doubt gloating at the Palace's surrender. Sakura's lip curled with contempt. So it was true. These Li men shut their women out from life. She could not see on women in the ranks.

She had heard that wives and daughters were used only to produce sons or marry off to further the family alliance. They were only instruments of birth. The males ran their barbaric society, leading them on a path of destruction.

Sakura tensed. Anger threatened to consume her. It was a sad day for the Avalon, reduced to Li rule. She would be no man's slave. They were fools if they underestimated the women of Fair Isle.

Wincing, she listened to the surrender of the Palace. As Nadeshiko was agreeing to the terms, Sakura looked around. Despair was written on the faces of the Palace guards.

"…and in return for a bloodless victory," Nadeshiko was saying, General Syaoran must meet with me to discuss the welfare of our people. There will be no looting, no women, and no wanton destruction, or we will defend this Palace to our last breath."

The old women's dark eyes flashed fiercely, and hope surged through Sakura. Defeat was unthinkable, but if they could rescue some honor from the surrender…

When everyone had gone, Nadeshiko beckoned to Sakura.

"You are the last pure Avalon. This is no time for heroics, Sakura. Keep your head down and attract no attention." Sakura would've spoken, but Nadeshiko silenced her. "I will negotiate an honorable surrender."

Sakura left, angry and heartsore. It was bitter to think about it. Throughout the Palace, the inhabitants all came to Sakura for reassurance. She cloaked her fear and mistrust to encourage her people, but she was practiced at this. Since Spring, her life had veered off course and turned upside down.

She would've taken her final vows with Yukito by now. She shivered. Banishing the thought of her betrothed, she looked out the window. The Palace's inner gates opened, and the General entered, riding a magnificent black stallion, flanked by his commanders.

The people watched sullenly as the barbarian conquerors filed into the courtyard, without shedding a drop of blood. General Syaoran was followed by his Elite Guard.

Rage seared through Sakura as she stood at the tower window. She hated General Syaoran with all her heart. Shut away from everyone, she brooded in her anger, until the shrill sounds of excitement could be heard, telling her that the General was making his way to Nadeshiko, Keeper of the Cards.

Sakura knew she was supposed to stay out of sight, but she wanted to hear them desperately, to judge the man herself. So she slipped on a cloak and joined the scurrying workers on the stairs and corridors.

Truly, she had meant to follow Nadeshiko's advice, but as she passed the Great Library, she heard a terrible commotion. Impulsively, Sakura tiptoed and quickly slipped into the library. All the knowledge of the Palace was in there, held in trust by the Keeper of Knowledge. 

Before she could take in the chaos around her, the old scholar had thrown his frail body between the barbarians and his charges. Already they had broken several jars and exposed ancient scrolls to the air. When they broke the next jar, the old man screeched in dismay. The Li soldiers only laughed.

A flash of fury ignited Sakura. These men were animals!

The largest soldier picked up another jar, ready to break it.

"Cease!" At Sakura's command he stopped. The men looked over at her, startled. "You must stop this wanton destruction immediately. The knowledge in this room has been collected over-"

They recovered and laughed. Sakura strode over to the nearest soldier, who held the old man and cuffed him over the head like an errant schoolboy. 

"This is an outrage, Have you no respect for the Keeper of Knowledge?"

The soldier and his partner released the old man. Leering, they turned to her. Sakura, too late, realized her mistake, as both men were armed. But they ignored their weapons, seeking instead to grab her. 

She ducked under the guard of the first, swung her foot at his knees and bringing him to the floor. The second caught her arm, but instead of pulling, she went against his strength, to elbow him in the ribs and jerk her head back into his face. His nose broke with a satisfying crunch.

These had been simple maneuvers taught early in childhood. The Keeper of Knowledge gave a shrill laugh, which spurred the other three to attack her. Experience told her the only way she could get out of this mess was to place herself carefully, so that they could only attack her one at a time. With this in mind, she kicked the first on in the knee. He went down cursing. 

Suddenly, they encircled her. Seeing their intention, she broke away when the other two were upon her.

Furious, she twisted in their grasp, They succeeded in pinning her arms. All by now nursing various injuries, surrounded her. Their expressions told her they were intent upon exacting revenge. One fingered the neckline of her gown. She saw their heated looks.

They laughed. Her outrage battled against cold dismay. So it was also true, these Li's raped female captives. Such an act was an abomination to her people.

"Barbarians!" she hissed, balling her fingers into a fist. That was when the General had entered. She writhed under his calculating gaze, caught at a disadvantage. She wanted to rage indefinitely at him, but already her actions had cost her her dignity. Sakura knew she must not anger this barbarian. If he so chose, he could have everyone in the Palace executed.

Channeling her fear, she tried to think clearly. She could not afford anger to take over. This was war--she had to use every weapon she had. Nadeshiko had claimed that everyone had a weakness. If only she could reach her key!

Meeting his coppery eyes, she made her stand.

"According to the terms of surrender…" she swallowed--how it galled her to use that word!--"There is to be no wanton destruction. I found these fools in here smashing pots and destroying our most precious parchments. I call on you now to honor these terms and preserve this knowledge. Remember, knowledge has no loyalty. It is the tool of the wise."

She let the words flow, but her mind lay on what could be going on behind that penetrating gaze. If she could just reach her key, she might be able to read his mind and discover his weakness. The Elite Guard waited to hear the General's response.

Syaoran shifted, irritation gnawing at him. He didn't need this girl-woman lecturing him on the terms of surrender. But what rankled him the most was the knowledge that she was right. His men had done wrong and would have to be punished.

Already he had confronted the aged crone--Nadeshiko--who seemed to think that she would be representing her people. He would have laughed. Back home, when a woman was past child-bearing age, she was good for little else.

Syaoran remembered with a painful flash, his mother, Yelan, hobbling around in the courtyard. She had always been so proud of him, and he had never acknowledged her--she didn't expect him to. When he was away fighting, she had come down with a fever, like hundreds of others, but she wouldn't have been given any medicine. Only people who were worth it were given medicine. If he had been home, he would ordered some given to her, but he hadn't, and he had thought that the guilt had been forgotten, but the sight of that proud old lady brought it back. 

Yet when she spoke, the people treated her with the utmost respect and reverence. Of course Nadeshiko was pure Avalon, but what could she do? Did these people know something about them that he didn't?

And now he had another one of these Avalon women. She had taken on five of his Elite Guard in defense of an old bag of bones and a library of knowledge. It amused him, though he wasn't about to show it. 

"Who are you to speak that way to your captor?"

"Release me."

He stiffened, irritated by her demand, but his Guard had been in the wrong and it was time to compromise. He nodded to his men.

"Release the Avalon and no more destruction--"

"And they can help the Keeper of Knowledge restore this place," his captive interrupted, in the tone of voice that said she was used to giving orders. He knew immediately that she had to be one of the royal line.

The guards stepped away from her and she tossed her head and shrugged her shoulders as if to get rid of the imprint of their hands. He wondered about what they said was true--that Avalon women did not know true modesty because they would allow no one to sully their perfect, creamy flesh. Heat suffused him, but again his soldier-training rose to the surface. He wanted answers.

"Very well," he demanded. "Who are you?" A prickle of excitement moved over his skin as he noted fury flame in her emerald eyes.

"I am Sakura of the Royal Avalon," she said, including herself as part of the Royal Family. Lifting her chin, she held his eyes steadily. A well-bred woman of his race would've looked down deferentially, especially one not wed yet.

Syaoran thought, _She is one of the Royal House. By rights I should have her killed, she would encourage rebellion._

"Sakura," he acknowledged. She was too sure of herself, he needed her more malleable. If he was to use her, he had to frighten her. Deliberately rude, he nodded to one of his men.

"Lock her in with the old crone." He caught a flicker of triumph in her carefully schooled features. Was she pleased to be locked in with the old woman? He felt his mouth tighten into a grim line of annoyance. Privately he found her unsettling. He would have to decide what to do with her. Killing a female would not bother him. But after nearly eleven years of war, he felt he had seen too many deaths. More importantly, he could use her. But to be of use to him, she had to fear him. He wanted to see fear flicker across her features, he _needed_ to see it.

Suddenly she stepped forward, one arm clasped around a necklace of some sort, while the other grabbed his arm. Her face was near his, eyes level with his mouth. Her large eyes searched his intimately. He felt…naked.

"I see an old woman." She grimaced as if in pain, which sent Syaoran cold to the core. "The fever troubles her-" Before she could finish, the soldiers jerked her away, cursing her and apologizing profusely to him. 

"Fools!" He snarled. "If she wanted to kill me, I'd be dead by now!" He was aware that her hand had been sliding down, almost touching the ceremonial knife at his waist. Her comments had to be a lucky guess, a trick. Yet honesty forced him to admit that she had plucked an image from his mind about his mother. Maybe it had to do with that necklace she was wearing?

He hated the Avalon woman for stealing that image from his mind. All his life he had prided himself on control, even in the heat of battle he assessed the odds and next to the King's, his word was absolute. Sakura frowned, her eyes widened, and she looked genuinely confused.

"Why did they refuse her medicine to ease her passing?" Syaoran's mouth went dry.

"Take her away!" he snarled. Sakura stepped back, surprised by his tone. Even his men flinched. Furious, he gestured. "_Out!_"

Head held high, she walked past him as though the men who stood on either side of her were there to serve, not imprison her. Defiant Avalon!

Syaoran fought an urge to grab her slender throat and crush her defiance. He longed to see her at his feet, pleading, as he crushed the defending armies. He had dealt with kings and lords. He had seen honorable defeat and cowardly defeat, but never before had he feared his captive. She defied him on every level. She made him question the very concept of himself. Only once before had that happened, when his half-brother had been born, and his position as King's heir was taken. Then had he learned who his true friends were. 

Human nature was indeed fickle, and he resented the society that judged a man by his birth not by his achievements. In his heart, Syaoran called no man master. He recognized that same defiant quality in the Avalon woman, and had to admit certain reluctant admiration. It was not easy finding oneself a captive, confronted by the victor.

The Avalon were an ancient race. They'd taken the island by force six centuries age, but brought written language, art and music, while his ancestors had still been eating their enemies' hearts to bolster their courage.

Much was whispered about a pure Avalon's powers, their ability to read minds, see the future, and much more. Rumor was that if they had the power, they could even command the Cards. Syaoran had only heard of them, these elemental forces.

"Give the Keeper of Knowledge the help he needs," the General ordered. He stepped out into the hallway. She had read his mind like a book. He felt violated.

In all his years, he had learnt to keep an open mind about matters. Knowledge knew no allegiance, knowledge was power. Damn her, she was right! Syaoran gripped the window frame till his shoulders ached with tension. His eyes burned with unshed tears for the mother he had never acknowledged.

In his kingdom, a man had no time for tears--they were a female weakness. The Avalon had defied him. He had to kill her!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well! That was sooo long, sorry if it was a bit boring, but I had to explain a lot of things. Please keep on reviewing, I love all your reviews! And give me ideas and things, they can be really helpful! BTW, sorry to all you people out there, but Syaoran won't have magic, he is really sensitive though, sorta like Touya. And I still don't know whether da endings gonna be S+S, we'll have to see… 

****


	3. Fooling The General

****

The Last Avalon

By Angelic Princess

Disclaimer: Thank you to all mi reviewers, I went totally high, and it was at school, so it was kind of hard to keep it to myself. Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me, when I'm big and rich and famous, I'll buy it. But for now, I'll have to stick to fanfics. Well, here's da next chap. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 3: Fooling The General

NADESHIKO'S surprisingly strong hands closed on Sakura's arm, stopping her when she would've gotten up to leave with the other women. They had used a wing of the Palace as a prison, and it worked effectively as they were prisoners in their own Palace. The other women had retreated to dress for the evening meal. Nadeshiko had told them to act and be formal still, evening while living on a knife's edge.

When the door had closed on the last woman, Sakura prepared for the worst. Had Nadeshiko heard about her encounter with the General? She had no excuse. Her impulsiveness had led her into trouble, again. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Nadeshiko spoke.

"We haven't much time," Her voice was dry. "We need to find the key to this Li General." Sakura felt a rush of excitement. Nadeshiko was talking about magic, and not simple scrying either! Sakura knew that despite the terms they faced possible execution.

"What will you do? Can I help you?" Nadeshiko's eyes fixed on Sakura's face.

"No better not. I want you out of the way. I I'm worried about you, it might break my concentration. I might be able to sift through his mind, find his deepest fear, secret wish-it might not be easy and the General might resist. He is no fool Sakura."

"I know that," Sakura said, a bit resentfully. Nadeshiko squeezed her arm.

"Go, get dressed, I want you to look very regal tonight, an Avalon princess must look her part. Sakura nodded, but in her heart she raged at the unfairness of it. She wanted to know more about her powers! Grimly determined, Sakura chose not to obey her grandmother.

Rather than wait for the maid, Sakura dressed quickly. Choosing one of the fine silver tiaras inlaid with pearls, she brushed her long auburn hair and set the circlet into place. It gave her more confidence, dressed in the proper attire.

Then she slipped back into the other room. Hiding behind a pillar, she saw that the General was already there. He was speaking with Nadeshiko. Sakura caught her breath. His faint accent rumbled to a stop as Nadeshiko interrupted.

"…be best if you interfere as little as possible with the running of the Palace." He muttered something short and sharp.

"My men have been campaigning since Spring. They expect their rights of plunder. You are-" Suddenly, Nadeshiko gave a great cry. Heart thudding with concern, Sakura stepped into sight. The old woman fell into the General's arms. He cursed as he caught the woman. She was so light, nothing more than a old bag of bones. What should he do with her?

"Barbarian! What have you done to her?" Syaoran whirled around and saw Sakura running towards him. She was not the untidy feral wench who had confronted him earlier, but a graceful princess dressed in rich brocade and jewels. Yet she was no less dangerous, he reminded himself.

"Nothing, she collapsed-"

"Oh yes, I'm sure," she snapped sarcastically. She put a gentle hand on the old woman's forehead, and grimaced.

"Bring her through here," she commanded him. Gesturing imperiously, she led him to a warm room. "Here sit her near the fire." He resented her tone. But he didn't want the old hag dying in his arms. That would make him look bad and make his task more difficult as these people held her in high esteem. The least he could do was operate with the girl, but he would not let his guard down. Sakura was a female and a mere girl, as she was not married. Girl or woman? By Li standards, she would not be given the title of a woman until she was married. But surely she was older than fifteen years? 

He put the thought aside and concentrated at the task at hand. If this Avalon had been a Li girl, he would have considered her harmless, but he had learned not to make hasty judgements. He studied Sakura's concerned face as she examined the woman. There was something about her face that fascinated him. Was it the contrast of her autumn hair and deep green eyes? 

Abruptly, Sakura looked up to meet his eyes. Heart thudding uneasily, he saw the knowledge in her eyes. He felt a creeping sensation in the air. Was it magic? He noticed she was holding her necklace again and a seed of panic surged through him.

"What' s happening?" Sakura licked her lips. 

"I am using some of my magic to heal her." He nodded, gritting his teeth. The sensation was a bit unpleasant. Sakura poured steaming water in a bowl, scented by herbs. She dampened a cloth and held it to the old woman's forehead. It didn't appear to do much good, so Syaoran thought she must be working on two levels.

"What's wrong with her girl?"

What ails her is old age. She had her hundredth birthday the year before I was born." It was on Syaoran's lips to deny this, but the simple way she said it made him believe her. In his country, sixty was considered old. Interesting, if they weren't stoned to death or other illness, pure Avalon could practically live forever! His father had been considered old when he had died at fifty-three, leaving behind many wives and children. He winced, remembering where he too had failed to win his father's approval. He had produced no children in his arranged marriage, and by law, after three years, it was annulled. He had refused another marriage fearing…

The old woman stiffened in his arms. Immediately the unpleasant sense disappeared. 

"She recovers?" Sakura nodded, putting the cloth away. General Syaoran eased the old woman into a chair and crouched down at her side to observe her. Nadeshiko was awake, if a little bewildered.

"How did I get here?" she demanded feebly. He patted her thin shoulder.

"You passed out, old one. I carried you in." Sakura came to her feet.

"You can leave now. Whatever you were discussing can wait until tomorrow. We will join you at dinner, it will ease the fears of the people." Syaoran rose. He was getting used to the way she simply assumed command, and was annoyed at that."

"No. I will escort you both down to the Great Hall." She inclined her head, as if this wasn't important, and Syaoran left, having said the last word, but hadn't given him any satisfaction. Sakura closed the door behind him and turned back to her grandmother, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"I thought he would never leave! What did you learn?" Nadeshiko smiled, eyes bright.

"Well? Sakura prompted, impatient. Nadeshiko frowned at her with mock anger. 

"You deliberately disobeyed me Sakura!"

"Yes, and just as well I did. I had to pretend I was healing you with magic!" Nadeshiko waved this aside and rose, though shakily. Sakura held her arm to steady her.

"What is it grandmother?"

"Foolish child, I am old. I overdid it a little. But you were right, you did distract him for me. He was too busy watching you, making sure you weren't playing some trick on him. He wasn't worried about an old bag of frail bones." Sakura smiled. Nadeshiko patted her on the arm.

"He is a clever man, but trapped by his own culture. He is hardly able to believe that you are a threat to him. And since I am old as well as female, he disregards me altogether."

"Foolish man," Sakura agreed, delighted with her grandmother. "So what did you learn?" Nadeshiko straightened, stepping away from her.

"I must dress for dinner."

"Why won't you tell me?" Sakura called out to Nadeshiko's retreating back.

"You will know soon enough."

"When will you teach me to do that trick?" Nadeshiko whirled around, her eyes snapping fire. "This is not just a trick. It is not to be taken lightly. You have a great talent within you, Sakura. It could do great good, or harm to others, and yourself. I have seen what happens when a pure Avalon goes corrupt. I was twelve the last time on of them got stoned. The Beautific, head of the Church then, made me witness it. I shall never forget!"

"The Rouge Avalon male stood in the courtyard and held my eyes, his captive. I had no defense from him. He searched my mind, looking for something. I…I never understood what he wanted, but I felt every stone that was hurled at him. Part of me died that day. I have never trusted a male Avalon since then. I-"

"Is that why you refused to meet Yukito?" Nadeshiko looked away.

"I can tell you now, that I hope so much that he is dead. Your betrothal was a mistake."

"Why didn't you tell me then? Why didn't you tell my parents?" Sakura demanded, unable to stop herself. "Why didn't you forbid it? Why didn't you ever-and even-now, teach me the ways of the Avalon?" Nadeshiko paced, her eyes flooded with anger and grief.

"You wonder why I never rebelled? Why I followed the Church?" she gestured sharply. "How can you stand there and judge me? You cannot understand what I have witnessed. I lived everyday in fear for my life. Back then, if the Church declared you a rogue, nothing could ever help you." Sakura but her lip.

"I'm sorry. But that was more then a hundred years ago. Things have changed. The Church is as much a victim of the Li barbarians as we are." Nadeshiko nodded slowly.

"True, the rules have changed now. But we must make our own." She studied Sakura. "You know, the General finds you very…attractive." Sakura looked away, embarrassed.

Once her grandmother had left, Sakura used the bowl of useless, sweet-smelling herbs to bathe her flushed face and neck. She felt drained of energy when facing the Li General. When faced with his calculating gaze, her instinct was to attack, and she could tell he didn't like it. So he found her unnerving? Good.

If the truth be told, she found the General equally unnerving. But considering that he held the Palace and all its inhabitants, including her-even all of Fair Isle-in the palm of his hand, she felt that the less she irritated him, the better.

Sakura vowed to be on her best behavior-her life depended on it. But the thought of pandering to the whims of a barbarian filled her with rebellion. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sooo, how was dat chap?? A bit useless I knoe, but oh well. Sorry ppl, still a bit to go b4 S+S, but actually, it Syaoran that forces her… anyway better not spoil it. It might be some time b4 I upload again-exams, and all this stress!!! O.o*


	4. Nadeshiko's Plan

****

The Last Avalon

By Angelic Princess

Disclaimer: Sorry everyone for the wait! I didn't know anyone was actually waiting for it, but yeah… now that its near the holidays, believe me, I'll spend heaps of time on my stories. CardCaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me; plot is by Cory Daniells, blah, blah, blah. Banish any memory of the smiling, gentle, nice Yukito. He is not. If you have a problem, don't say I didn't warn you. Remember, HE LOOKS LIKE YUE. The whole sullen, bad-boy thing. 

****

Chapter 4: Nadeshiko's Plan

SAKURA was intrigued. Why had Nadeshiko woken her up in the middle of the night so stealthily? The night candles had burned down low, and Sakura had fallen asleep after a painfully tense meal at the General's table.

Even the household servants were asleep. Nadeshiko drew Sakura near the window into a patch of moonlight. 

"The General believes you should be killed."

"You did a scrying without me?"

"No-"

"Then you read it in his mind before? I touched his arm on the way to the evening meal, and I felt nothing!" Sakura sighed.

Nadeshiko patted her arm. "It is not easy to Read a person. Don't be discouraged. I've had years to shape my skills. But even though I got some insight on him before, I didn't need to Read him to use plain logic. I am old and in his eyes useless. You are young, and even though _only _a female," her voice grew rich with laughter, "You could still unite those who are still loyal to the old kingdom." 

"But I-"

The old hand clasped hers, willing it to silence. Heart hammering with the injustice of it, Sakura held her tongue.

"Don't despair. He came to see me last night, after you retired. He came on an excuse, but he was looking for you. He's drawn to you…"

"I despise him!" Sakura jumped up and began prowling around the room. What could she do? She felt trapped. She could feel her grandmother's eyes following her and it irritated her.

"Listen, time is short. If we are to survive, you need a clear head, and be able to make difficult decisions."

"I will do whatever it takes!" Sakura strode back to the window, her hands clenching and unclenching. Finally, she was going to take action.

"No matter how hard it may be?"

She took Nadeshiko's hands. "I will not fail the Avalon blood that runs strong in me."

"Very well. " Nadeshiko turned around and unlocked a cupboard using her Key. She took out a pouch. Sakura darted eagerly around to her side. Already she felt much more optimistic.

"What is it? A slow, painful poison? I will find a way to slip it to him."

"No."

Sakura nodded. "Even better, A quick-acting poison that mimics a natural illness."

"No."

"Then what?"

"Sakura you must listen to me. You _must_ gain the General's trust. To convince him not to kill us. How that may be done, well, that is the difficult part."

Sakura's skin went cold, her voice rose. "What do you mean?"

"The General leads through the loyalty of his men. He must show himself all-powerful and commanding, cloaking his weakness. However, beneath all that, he is still just a mere-man."

"I don't understand you!" Agitated, Sakura turned to face the window. "I wish he never invaded Fair Isle! Why did our armies fail? We had the numbers, we had-"

"We had grown arrogant during the time of peace. Humility is a high price to pay."

Sakura sat down on the window seat with a sigh. Nadeshiko took out the small pouch and handed it to her.

"Open it." Sakura did, and inside were the Cards. She gasped. "From now on, take this everywhere with you. I highly doubt you can use it though, because legend says that only our first ancestor that came to Fair Isle were able to harness the power of the Cards. These Cards have been passed down through our family for generations, and I now give them to you. But they will not save you if you are in trouble, until you learn how to use them. Be careful of The Firey. It is the strongest. That is why I am saying that you must convince the General."

"Isn't there another way?" Sakura said desperately.

The old woman was implacable. "There is no other way. You must ensure your survival."

All the blood rushed to her head. She had lain with a male. For most of her life, she had taken it for granted that she would never do so. She had never told anyone of her secret, how Yukito had come to her before their formal betrothal and suggested they go riding. How innocent she had been then, but having only received nothing but the highest respect from all the males in the Palace, she had gone with him. 

He captivated her, she who had previously spurned all males. The memory of it still made her cheeks burn.

He had challenged her to a race, across the plains and then onto the forest paths. She had matched him leap for leap. She never could resist a challenge. When they had dismounted, panting with excitement, the blood was singing in her body.

He'd challenged her to perform the formal offence-defense maneuvers with him, but it had all been a ploy. He'd abandoned the standard responses, and started using tricks; blocked strikes. When she realized he was just playing with her, she grew angry. He had proved that although she knew her moves, she could not defeat him physically.

Finally, he had laughed at her outraged expression. She struck him while he was off guard, knocking him to the ground. When he looked up, his expression told her she would pay for it.

She'd turned and run, almost mounting her horse before he pulled her from it. He'd tripped her and pushed her to the mossy ground. She'd fought him fiercely, but didn't intend to hurt him, so she didn't use any of the killing blows which might've freed her. Still, she had made it clear with the force of her resistance, that she was not giving in.

At last, panting with exertion, she ceased to struggle and looked up at him. The intensity of his expression unnerved her. She had never seen naked desire in a man's features so clearly before.

When his lips claimed hers, she remained still, unsure. She experienced the velvet softness of his lips for the first time. It felt strange. 

He explored her mouth with tantalizing little touches that left her wanting more. His breath, his scent and his essence enveloped her, imprinting him on her. A sweet languor stole surreptitiously through her limbs.

Curious, she returned his touch, surprised by the surge of desire which claimed her consciousness. Suddenly lost, she had forgotten herself in his embrace, forgotten all caution. Seared by a passion she did not know existed, she gave herself up to the sensation. When their lips parted, she had moaned in protest.

He could have taken her then, but he hadn't. He had laughed a wild, passionate laugh that equally frightened and fascinated her. And though she could tell it cost him, he had held back.

It was then that he revealed that he'd always intended to make her his. A formal request to bond with her fell from his lips. She had agreed without hesitation, surprising herself with the surge of heat that flashed through her body. His eyes had widened, as if sensing her response, and he had smiled.

At that moment, she realized that Yukito did not intend a cool, political bonding, but a bonding of the blood and soul.

Looking back, she thought she must have recognized her for what she was--a wild, wanton streak. He had deliberately passed over her elder sister, and breached six hundred years of custom.

At the formal betrothal ceremony, they had shared their scents and mingled their blood symbolically, for the approval of the witnesses. That was about the total sum of experience with men. 

Because she had been born a pure-blood, destined to a celibate life like her grandmother, no man had ever shown any interest in her. She could not understand the way her sister and her friends eyed the young men of their acquaintance. Her own response to Yukito had been a shock. He appeared to have awakened something in her.

What choice did she have? It was not her way to accept her fate calmly, bowing to the inevitable. She would fight every inch of the way. Even if it meant this!

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well how was that? Please tell me your ideas or anything.


	5. Confrontation

****

The Last Avalon

By Angelic Princess

****

Disclaimer: Thanx for reviewing everyone, and as something special, I uploaded two chapters at the same time. CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!! BTW, sorry bout the under construction thing, I just wanted to try sumthing out.

Chapter 5: Confrontation 

THE NEXT morning, Sakura sought him out. Somehow, she had to ensure their survival. The knowledge weighed heavily on her. In the cold light of day she did not feel so confident.

Pausing in the courtyard entrance, she watched talk with his men. She studied the way they interacted. Some were younger then him, most were older, seasoned veterans. By the timbre of their voices and the way they stood, it was obvious that they deferred to him, not just because of his rank, but out of respect. 

In their eyes, he had proved himself. She would have to remember that. What ever she might think of his coarse, barbarian ways, he had proved himself to his peers.

She would not approach him until his men left. To accept advice from a female would demean him in his men's eyes. A small smile tugged at her lips. Already she was beginning to think like them. As Nadeshiko said, to know your enemy is to know how to manipulate him!

She did not want to weaken the General's position. It might force him to make a show of strength, maybe to sacrifice her or her grandmother.

General Syaoran threw back his head and laughed. Sakura shivered. The men echoed his deep-throated laugh.

For a moment she experienced something unfamiliar--they shared a camaraderie. On the battlefield, they were equals. Yet when he looked at her, she read his reaction despite his guarded expression. He despised her.

Resentment burned in her chest, and all her good intentions were forgotten as she stepped into the morning sunshine.

The men parted, and the General spun on his heel, cloak billowing. He noted how sharp his eyes were as he scanned the courtyard. This man missed nothing. A shiver of awareness crept up her spine.

The bustling courtyard surged around the General. His soldiers were victorious, but forbidden their rights of plunder. Consequently, they laughed to loud, swaggered too much, and looked threateningly at the frightened people that had sought shelter within the Palace. The Palace Guard stood by, unarmed and resentful, bristling at each unspoken threat. Amid all this ran geese, ducks, dogs and small children.

Syaoran inhaled the rich autumn air, savoring the scent of woodsmoke. This small, fertile island was so different from his homeland. It wouldn't grow cold for several months yet. Already, he could feel a chill in the air, and his senses quickened with a strange anticipation.

He stiffened as the Avalon woman stepped from the shadows. Her gold auburn hair held an unearthly radiance in the pale early sunshine. When she lifted her chin and met his eyes, he felt his body tense in response. His heart lifted up a notch as if expecting battle.

There was no mistaking it, she meant him to see her. She was approaching him where any of his men might see. Had she no shame, no fear?

She gave none of the deferential signals a normal Li woman gave to a high-ranking male. Her rudeness was sure to irritate his men on his behalf. Syaoran understood that she knew none of his country's customs, and so didn't know better. Obviously, she considered herself the equal of any male. She would never have grown so bold in the Li Kingdom. Any sign of it would've been beaten out of her. Strangely, this caused him a moment's disquiet.

As she strode towards him, he couldn't help but admire the very boldness that set his teeth on edge. Yet, for her own protection, he must lead her away, find a private place where his men couldn't see her lack of respect.

Again he felt an inexplicable surge of desire. He had been without a woman for too long to respond in this way to a female--especially one of the Avalon, who was regarded as less than human.

Less than human she might be, but the intelligence that gleamed in those feral green eyes was unmistakable and dangerous. His mouth went dry as he sensed her anger, held tightly in control.

When she stepped within what was considered polite speaking distance, he caught a faint whiff of her scent. There was no doubt about it. He would have to find one of these Palace women and bed her tonight--anything to get rid of this longing for this Avalon woman.

Inclining her head in a gesture that was the nearest she had come to deference so far, the Avalon met his eyes, another unintended insult.

"I would speak with you, General."

Syaoran stiffened. She accorded him his title, but her face revealed no deference and her body shouted a challenge to his. What trickery did she plan?

"Speak,"

She glanced around, probably wishing more privacy. Perversely, he decided to confront her in the midst of the busy courtyard. Let her show him what she made of it!

"In thirteen days, it will be Harvest Moon. It takes several weeks to harvest the grains. Normally, at this time, the people would be half-way through it, preparing for the harvest feast. I don't know what it is like in your homeland, but here, Winter can come rapidly. Soon the snow will lie thick on the ground, and the days will grow short. If we do not fill the store-rooms with grain, my people-your people-_everyone_ will starve. The farms between here and the north-west coast are ruined, and the cattle slaughtered."

He tensed. "A travelling army must eat."

"And empty fields mean little resistance from the people. I know!" her eyed him narrowly.

A frisson of danger danced across his skin as he sensed her animosity. She did not defer to him. She met his eyes, met his challenge. Her mind was as sharp as his, and he resented having to acknowledge that.

"You think like a man!" It annoyed him. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. 

"And you think like a Li!"

What did she mean by that? Why did she say it with such mockery? He had the uncomfortable feeling that he had not bested her in that match and he resented it.

"Make your point Avalon,"

She flinched. Good. He meant the name as an insult. He wanted to unnerve her.

But she continued in a measured tone. "Even your Elite Guard must eat, and only the lands from here and southwards hang heavy with grain, ripe for picking. We can't afford to lose this harvest, but the farmers left are either very young or very old. They cannot bring the crops in. You must order your army out into the fields, to help harvest the crops. The harvest must then be brought back her to be stored, for in no time, the survivors from the north will be coming here pleading for food. We must be able to feed our people, your army, and the refugees."

"We?" he bristled. She stood there, telling him what to do, without deference to him or his position as the representative of a conquered people. But as much as he resented her tone, he knew she was right. He did not know the climate of the southern regions, and during the long campaigns, he had learnt the folly of not listening to the locals.

"Your men grow restless. Only this morning I had to stop one of them from raping a kitchen maid."

"It is the custom for the conqueror to take the women. It is their right of conquest." 

"It is uncivilized. By the terms of our agreement-"

"By your surrender, you mean!"

Her dark green eyes flashed with rage and color stained her cheeks. He could see her chest rising and falling under her thin garment. He felt his body react instinctively and scorned his physical response. What was wrong with him?

The silence stretched between them and the clamor of the courtyard seemed to fade as the moment hung in balance. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I want to do a poll. Who thinks Sakura should be with Syaoran, and who thinks that she should be with the new, drastically improved Yukito???? Tell me your opinions!!!!


	6. Tomoyo

**The Last Avalon**

**By Angelic Princess**

**Disclaimer:** Sorry for the long wait guys, please keep on reading and review!! I don't own CCS or the plot.

**Chapter 6: Tomoyo**

SAKURA had seen the blaze of desire in his eyes, followed by his contempt of her. If only she could get past the disdain. With an effort, she lowered the volume of her voice and continued with a calm she did not feel. 

'By the terms of our surrender you men are to respect our property and our people. Your men have been well disciplined for the most part, but they grow restless'

'This is a poor excuse for a victory, no victory feast, no rights of conquest--'

'Debauchery.'

'Rights of conquest.'

'I won't argue!' Sakura reined in her temper with difficulty. 

Syaoran smiled. It was as close as losing her composure that he had seen her come. It pleased him. He wanted to see her lose control, to plead. He had to goad her.

'What do you call this?'

Sakura sent him a look which said that she knew what he was trying to do, and that it wouldn't succeed. 

'I am only here on behalf of my people and yours. Your men need activity, we all need grain. Let them bring in the harvest. With your army, it can be done in half the time. When we hold the Harvest Feast, let this be your victory feast--'

A girl screamed as she ran into the courtyard, her black hair all messed up, a cut on her cheek, and her dress was shredded in places. Blind fear filled her face. Several soldiers lurched after her. 

They were in no hurry to catch her, and were enjoying the chase. With a moan of despair she staggered towards the General and the Lady Avalon, falling at Sakura's feet.

'Lady Avalon, save me. I am bound until the harvest feast.' She gasped as Sakura impatiently pulled her to her feet. 

'Don't plead. Stand tall. You will be safe with me.' Sakura's eyes sought out the General's with an unspoken challenge. 'According to the people's religious beliefs, they must abstain from...pleasures of the flesh while the harvest is on.' She did not add that the abstinence ended by the peasants taking part in ritual intercourse as a way of giving thanks and ensuring the fertility of the fields the next year. Theirs was an old religion, a religion of the earth. 

Instead, she held his eyes and nodded towards his men who had come to a sheepish, resentful halt. She was sure he could read her unspoken words--What had their Elite Guard been reduced to?

'Explain!' he snapped, and the men blinked, swaying slightly. 

It was obvious they'd been drinking. They were nothing but barbarians. Rage flowed like fire through Sakura's veins. Let them try to argue their way out of this one, Sakura thought with satisfaction. She thought she should slip away, thinking that maybe the General wouldn't want to tell off his men in front of her. As though the outcome of this exchange did not concern her, Sakura led the girl away to look after the wound. 

As she entered the doorway, she heard the General's bellow. A smile escaped her. They were rough men who needed rough treatment. It was only as Sakura escorted the girl back to her chamber that she realized that the General spoke her tongue. That meant that he was fluent in at least two languages--he was not an uneducated man, though privately Sakura thought that he acted like one. If her guess was right, it suggested a cold, calculating mind, and a determination to succeed that made her shudder. 

Pushing her troubles aside, she took the reluctant girl to her chambers. After summoning a servant to bring fresh water, she turned to the girl. 'What's your name?'

'Tomoyo, but please don't.'

Sakura hesitated. Tomoyo had long black hair and violet colored eyes. At the moment, she seemed highly embarrassed that one of the royals was taking care of her. 

'Nonsense.' Sakura snapped. 'You are in need. It is my duty to serve the needs of the people. 'As she worked, it occurred to her that though she had been learning the healing arts from Nadeshiko since she was little, she had only learnt a little of the old woman's knowledge. She gently brushed a finger over the Libra Card, known for its healing powers. 

'If I had a knife, I would've gutted them, one by one.' Tomoyo muttered. 

'If you'd had a knife, you'd have been dead. The General's men are battle-hardened veterans, not farm boys out for fun!'

The girl sniffed, as though unconvinced. Sakura smiled. Tomoyo seemed to be around her age, and she could sympathize with her. 

Rising, she found one of her knives, and returned, offering it to the girl. 

She swallowed eagerly and rose, deft fingers closing around the handle. Sakura gripped Tomoyo's wrist, and tilted her hand so that the blade angled up. She positioned it below her own ribs. 

'There, like that. Strike for the heart.' Sakura advised. 'You'll probably have only one chance. Make it count.'

The girl's eyes widened, but she nodded.

'And wear it like this.' Sakura shifted her brocade panel on her skirt-like tabard to reveal her own knife, strapped to the front of her thigh. 'For quick access. Speed may mean the difference between life and death.'

Tomoyo's violet eyes shimmered with understanding.

Sakura turned around to clean up the healing things. She felt the girl's eyes on her and looked up. Tomoyo caught Sakura's free hand in hers.

'Lady Avalon, you gave me back my pride.' she whispered.

A little while later, Sakura heard the General's voice in the courtyard below, ordering his men to prepare to move out. So he had taken her advice to heart. 

Nadeshiko sent Sakura a speaking glance. Sakura felt dizzy with relief. Their gamble had paid off. They had distracted him from their execution, relieved tension in the Palace, occupied his men with something to do, and secured food for the winter. 

It was quite a small victory, in perspective, but Sakura was determined that it would be the first in many. 

All she had to do now was to remain in the background for as much as possible.

Unfortunately, that was not to be.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well, that's all for now, please review, and also read my other fics…or…or…I won't update this one! :P 


End file.
